


the truth can get a bit bendy

by KukuiOlelo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Canon Divergence - Weirdmageddon, Gen, Minor Violence, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukuiOlelo/pseuds/KukuiOlelo
Summary: Wendy just wants to go for a walk, whats the harm?

  "You are young, so be wise, wolves may lurk in the prettiest guise."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt from waldorkler for Wendy getting possessed instead of time guy, and something about a wood chipper.

Well, that was exciting. Ford lead the way out of the forest, rambling on about the alien and their upcoming apprenticeship, but Dipper’s mind was elsewhere. How he had stood to that- thing, it had left him rattled. Ford stopped in front of him, and Dipper looked up with a start to see they’d arrived at the Mystery Shack. He shook himself and stepped out of the woods, and soon he was yet again so wrapped up in his thoughts that he nearly ran into Wendy. She leaned against the doorframe, beautiful as ever and wearing her trademark red flannel. “Hey man,” she said, “How’d it go?” 

“It went great,” Dipper said, “We found the adhesive, I nearly got killed by an alien sphere, the usual.” 

Wendy laughed. “Hey, you want to go for a walk?” she said, “Your sister’s a bit upset right now, might want to steer clear.”

Dipper frowned, “What’s she upset about? Maybe I should...”

Wendy shook her head, “Nah, nothing you can do. Summer ending, you know. C’mon.” She picked up her ax and started walking towards the treeline. She turned, flipping her hair in a way that caught the light like fire. “You coming?”

“Oh, uh, yeah sure.” Dipper grabbed his bag and ran after her. She started down the main path humming. The woods were quieter than usual. After a few minutes of silence, Wendy spoke.

“So summer’s ending, huh.” Dipper shrugged. “Yeah,” she said, “That sucks. I’m going to miss you guys.”

“I’m going to miss you too.” Was that too eager? “And Robbie and Thompson and Mabel’s friends, the whole gang. I’m going to miss everyone.”

She laughed. “It’s been a lot of fun, like damn, remember that time at the convenience store.”

Dipper shuddered. “Please, don’t tell anyone about that. Please.”

Wendy winked. “Don’t worry, man, I won’t tell.” A squirrel ran behind a tree with a squeak. “Man, almost teenagers.” She shook her head. “You know Mabel’s really messed up about summer ending.”

Dipper sighed. “Yeah, I guessed.” He hoped Mabel would be okay, it wasn’t like they were the most popular kids. She’d be fine though, she was magnetic. 

Wendy spun her ax by the handle. “She’s got a point, you know.” 

Dipper turned, a bit taken aback. “Huh?”

“Yeah, she’s right.” Wendy snorted, “High school sucks.”

Dipper perked up. “Actually, I might just stay here with Great Uncle Ford. He’s offered to teach me himself, I could be his assistant.”

Wendy smirked. “Psshh really, like that’s going to happen.”

Dipper crossed his arms. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, your parents, come on.” She tossed her ax from hand to hand. “Would they really let you stay here with Ford?”

Dipper fiddled with his hat. “Well, I’m sure he can-”

“Please, Dipper,” She scoffed. “You’ve met the guy. Didn’t he set his face on fire this morning?”

“Well, but-”

Wendy cut him off. “Oh please.” She swung her ax at a nearby pine tree and it stuck with a satisfying thunk. “You’ll be back in California before you could say pine tree.” Wendy traced a finger over the stuck blade with a laugh. “That’s why your sister has a point.”

Dipper shuffled and set his jaw. “We can’t stay here forever.”

“Of course you can.” Wendy pulled her ax free and swung it experimentally. 

“What?”

“You can stay here forever,” she said, tracing the dents in her ax, “freeze time, never leave.” She took a step closer and leaned in. “It’s an old Gravity Falls trade secret.” She laughed. “I mean, come on, how else could that old mayor have lived so long.”

Dipper paused, caught between Wendy and the tree at his back. He bit his lip before making up his mind. “I’m listening.”

“I could show you.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down the path. “Think about it. Think about how much you could learn from Stanford.” She grinned at him. “Without your parent holding you back, no dumb classmates or teachers, you could just learn. All that time here, learning from the best.” She bit her lip. “And, well, I could still see you.”

“How?” Dipper bounced on his heels. “How does it work? I know there was that cave, but-”

“The rift.” Dipper took a double take. Wendy’s face was colder than before, something a bit malicious in her features. “Give me the rift.”

Dipper took a step back, bumping into the tree. “What? But Great Uncle Ford said-”

“Oh, brother, that guy?” Wendy’s face was playful again, and she rolled her eyes. “You know he can be so paranoid. And besides, he’s an out of towner, like hell we’d tell him.” She leaned on the butt of her ax and smirked. “You though, I think you’ve earned your place as at least an honorary local.” She winked at him through her hair. “Just let me see the rift for one minute, the ends justify the means.” Dipper looked away apprehensively. “Just do this one thing against Stanford, and you can do so much more.”

Dipper hesitated. “Okay,” he said finally, “Just be careful.” He pulled the rift out of his bag and held it out cautiously. Wendy broke into a wolfish smile, her eyes gleaming gold, and swung her ax at the rift. Dipper screamed and broke into a run. He held his bag tight to his chest as he shoved the rift back in. He heard a laugh from behind him, one he hadn’t remember since Mabel’s puppet show. Bill.

“Aw, pine tree. You’re no fun.” He heard a crash from behind him and jumped over a fallen log panting. “Come on, kid, you can’t run from me.” Dipper stumbled over a root and gasped. “I’m everywhere.”  He pulled himself up in a panic, barely remembering to check his bag before he kept running. “And this one,” he heard a tearing sound behind him, “can run so much longer than you.”

Dipper ducked behind a tree, gasping for air. He heard the crunch of leaves from behind him, barely daring to make a sound. “Now where’d you go, Pine Tree.” Wendy’s voice cackled from behind him. “You know I can see EVERYTHING.” Wendy’s ax hit Dippers tree with a loud crack, and he was showered in pine splinters. Dipper screamed and scrambled to his feet, clutching his bag tight to his chest. He heard Wendy, Bill, laugh behind him and come crashing through the underbrush, paying no heed to sharp thorns and branches whipping against her legs. The forest began to clear ahead and Dipper sprinted even harder. 

A clearing opened ahead of them and Dipper blinked into the sudden light. It was the Corderoy logging place, he noticed. Another crash rang through the woods and Dipper ran behind a stack of logs. He held his breath as Wendy's heavy bootsteps thunked behind him. Bill sighed. “Bad choice kid!” Wendy's ax swung into a log and the rope snapped. The logs creaked and rolled in an avalanche at Dipper. He scrambled away from the crashing wood, a log landing just right of his leg. He heard a cry and turned back. 

“Wendy!” Dipper froze and stumbled towards the pile. He paused when he heard a groan and scrambled back as Bills cackle rang like a shot. Wendy pulled herself out from beneath the logs, eyes still gleaming yellow and bright with malice. Her arm hung strangely at her side. 

Bill cackled. “Wow, that's new.” Bill shook Wendy's arm and it swung limply. “I haven't broken a bone before, that's hilarious. Now where are you Pine Tree.” Wendy’s head swiveled around to face him. Dipper scampered behind a nearby truck. He heard Wendy’s ax swinging through the air as it struck wood. A few agonizing minutes later, he heard a splintering crack and Bill swearing. Wendy’s ax skittered to a halt a few feet from Dipper, split down the middle from brute force alone. He curled up tighter against the truck and squeezed his eyes shut like he could block out the world around him. 

“Well what do we have here!” Dipper startled, eyes flying open, and tensed to run before he noticed Bill was nowhere in sight. He turned in a circle, scanning the lot for Bill. He seemed to be out of sight, at least, and Dipper leaned back against the car. “Hey, Pine Tree, hear this.” A grinding motor grated to life. “Now hand over the rift kid.” Bill shouted over the wood chipper. 

Dipper shouted back, clutching his bag tighter. “No, never.”

“I said,” Wendy’s voice was distorted inhumanly and cracking from overuse. “HAND OVER THE RIFT.” The motor caught and spat like it was catching on something, and the grinding grew louder. “Wouldn't want your little crush to get all cut up over it. What do you think, head or feet first.”

“No, don’t.” Dipper ran out from behind the parked truck, panting hard. Wendy, BIll, stood by the wood chipper, broken arm poised just above it’s mouth. 

“Now there’s a good kid.” Wendy, Bill, beckoned with her good arm. “Hand it over.”

Dipper inhaled sharply. “Let Wendy go first.” he said with more conviction than he though he had. “You have to promise she’ll be safe.”

BIll rolled Wendy’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah, kid. I promise.” He lifted her injured arm away from the wood chipper, and Dipper sighed with relief. “Well, aside from this, that is.” Bill shook Wendy’s arm and laughed. He held out her good arm, wreathed in blue fire. Dipper approached warily, and after a moment, shook Bills hand. “It’s a deal.” Bill snatched the rift from Dipper. “Oh, finally, finally I can bring this dimension to its knees, and it’s all thanks to you, Pine Tree.” Wendy’s hand tightened around the rift and threw it backwards into the wood chipper.

Bill smiled cruelly and the rift exploded into splintered glass. Bill pulled his form out of Wendy, who fell limply to the ground. Dipper tried to crawl over to her, but Bill snapped his fingers, and Dipper was knocked back against the truck. “Oh, at long last,” He said, “At long last.” He turned towards Dipper with what might have been glee. “But first I get to deal with you.”

Dipper coughed and staggered up. “You can’t hurt her,” he said “You swore you wouldn’t hurt her.”

Bill waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah, I won’t touch a hair on her head. For you, however,” He flashed red. “I have no provisions.”

* * *

Wendy woke with a groan. She tried to push herself to her feet, but fell with a cry when she put her weight on her arm. Broken, she thought. She was surrounded by chaos. The sky was flashing orange with a huge X slashed into it like torn fabric, and she could hear screams and cries from all around her. She sat up, carefully stripping off her flannel shirt. 

Her arm was a clean break, small miracles. She grit her teeth and braced herself against a car. She took a few ragged breath and set her arm with a scream. A splint would be easy. Breath in, breath out, breath in. She tore a strip from her flannel and wrapped a stick tight to her arm. It would have to do, for now. Wendy froze as a flying eyeball swooped by, but it didn’t even pause. Her ax lay in the dirt a dozen yards away. She’d have to be quick. When the coast seemed clear, she bolted towards her ax, ignoring how her arm jolted without a sling. 

The horizon was dark, but far off Wendy could see a glowing blue bubble marked with a cracked pine tree. Dipper’s hat lay in the grass just near the tree line, and Wendy felt something ache. She hoisted what was left of her ax onto her good shoulder and stood, face set. She picked up Dipper’s hat and secured it on her head. She had to find survivors and save Dipper. 

Wendy stepped into the clearing and broke into a run. She had work to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Should I continue this?)


End file.
